A Double Eagle Encounter - T Version
by bandbalso
Summary: Missing scene from the end of episode 7.17 - Fool's Gold. Brenda has asked to see the gold coins and Fritz tells her they are "government property" and she can't. He backs into her office and she stalks after him, shutting the door behind them. He had no idea she would get so turned on by two rare gold coins.


A Double Eagle Encounter

The crimes had been figured out, everyone involved was in custody, and the FBI and LAPD had split up the criminals. Major Crimes was in the process of cataloging evidence and filing paperwork and just as Sergeant Gabriel held up the two gold coins, asking, "And, uh, these, Chief?", FBI Special Agent Fritz Howard walked into the Murder Room.

"The FBI will take those," Fritz said, as he opened a small metal case he was carrying, took the little box with the Double Eagle coins in it, dropped it into the padded silver case and snapped it shut again.

After he answered Brenda's question about what the FBI did with the surviving co-owner of the gold store, she asked him, "Can I see the gold coins?"

Fritz crossed his arms, clasped the case to his chest and backed away from her. "Oh, I'm sorry, miss. That's government property."

She smiled slightly and narrowed her eyes as she drawled, "So now all government property is suddenly off-limits to me?" She slowly stepped towards him and he backed away from her.

"Well...not all," he said and he stepped backwards into her office. She continued to advance on him and followed him in, a gleam in her eye as she shut the door firmly behind her. Those in the Murder Room closest to the office heard a distinct click as the lock engaged.

As Brenda stood with her back to the door, looking at him and tapping her foot, Fritz cleared his throat, then said, "Well... we could...negotiate. Then...maybe I could...

um...show you the coins. They are rare, after all, and we'll likely never see another one in our lifetimes."

"Uh huh," responded Brenda, "and just what, exactly, are your terms?'"

Fritz looked at her face. Her skin was flushed, her breathing more rapid than usual and she was shifting back and forth on her feet, clenching her fists, like she did when she was trying to keep from grabbing something. She slowly moved forward until she was almost against him. He saw her jerk back slightly and suck in her breath as her breasts touched the case in his arms.

He reached behind him with one arm, setting the silver case in her chair. At the same time he snagged her around the waist with his other arm. Her hands unfisted just long enough to clench the lapels on his jacket. As he jerked her closer to him, he dipped his head toward her face and just before his lips closed on hers he murmured, "I want a kiss...for starters." As the kiss deepened, her mouth opened. When they broke for air, before she could say anything at all, he added, "...and then I want you on the desk. We've done the chair already." * He paused to ravage her mouth again, then whispered against her ear, "The desk... or I won't let you see the Eagles," and he bit her ear, making her shiver.

"And all I get for that is a little glimpse of the gold?" Brenda whined.

"Well," he said thoughtfully, looking down at her, "I guess I could let you hold them for a minute or two." He couldn't believe she was really considering it. He'd figured she'd shoot him down in a heartbeat. After all, most of her squad was still in the murder room and Provenza's ex-wife was sitting there too. Even though it was almost quitting time no one had left yet.

"Well..." she responded slowly, "if we can take a picture of them too, for us to keep...then we have a deal."

Fritz was so shocked he quickly said, "OK," before she could change her mind.

She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Then they both worked to unbutton and remove enough of the other's clothing to suit their purpose. Fritz lifted her and sat her on the edge of the desk, then lay her back on top of all the paperwork she had spread out. When she let out a muffled shriek in response to his initial ministrations he raised his head and looked at her. "You have to be quiet sweetheart, or do you want them all trying to get in here to see what's happening?"

She reached for him and murmured, "Help me be quiet Fritzy. I can do it if you help me."

Fritz hovered his lips over hers. "We'll see. You've never been successful at it yet, but there's always a first time, I guess." Then he lowered his mouth and covered hers.

* * *

Brenda's hands lay against his back, feeling his pounding heart and his labored breathing as he lay gasping and exhausted on top of her. Gradually their heartbeats and respirations slowed and he finally raised his head and looked at her. She moved a hand to his cheek and rubbed it while she lightly kissed him, then said, "Well, I guess my desk has been christened. Now, how about showing me those Double Eagles."

Fritz pushed himself up and straightened his clothes. He started to reach for Brenda, to help her up, then stopped and held up his hand. "Wait a second," he said. "I have an idea."

"What?" she asked suspiciously. "You better let me hold those coins like you promised."

Fritz held up his hand to stop her, then reached for the silver case. He popped it open, took out the little box with the coins and turned back to Brenda, who was propped up on her elbows watching him. "Lie back down for a minute honey," he said.

She reluctantly lay back and Fritz opened the coin box and took the two Double Eagles out. He had her hold one in each hand and positioned her hands and arms so the coins covered her nipples. Then he stepped back and looked at the big picture, shifting her hands a little more before saying, "Perfect. Gorgeous, as always."

When he pulled out his camera, Brenda quickly put her hands over her breasts. "Don't you dare Fritzy. You are not taking a naked picture of me with these coins. Help me up from here and let me get dressed. Then you can take a selfie of us with the coins."

"Oh man," he pleaded. "I really need a new picture of you to put on my computer with the other one I already have on there. It's all I have to look at when you don't come home at night. Don't get me wrong honey. The other one is a great picture; I just need a new one for a little variety. Please..."

She was adamant, however, so he finally gave her a hand and helped her get off the desk. As she was straightening her clothing she glanced around and saw all the papers she had knocked off her desk onto the floor while she and Fritz were occupied and groaned as she thought about having to sort them all out again. After they were both dressed again and had inspected and touched each other up, he helped her collect all the stuff off the floor and stack it on her desk. Then she went to the blinds to peek out. Everyone was gone for the night and the lights were out. She wondered just exactly how much they'd heard before they left.

She turned back to Fritz. "Let's take a picture and then leave. Everyone else is already gone."

His eyes lit up. "Does that mean we can..."

"No, it does not," she responded. Then she smiled at him and rubbed her hand on his chest. "But we can always...uh...resume our extracurricular activities after we get home."

She pushed him over to the chair. "Now sit down here and let's get our picture, because I'm guessing that we'll have to take this little case to the FBI offices before you can leave for the day."

Fritz sat down and pulled her onto his lap, each of them holding up a Double Eagle coin while he snapped a photo with his camera phone. He let her inspect the coins closely for a few minutes before he locked them back in the silver case.

Brenda collected her things and they headed out the door, Fritz already mentally plotting how he was going to get a racy photo of her to keep on his computer at home for his private enjoyment.

*Labyrinth – Five Minutes


End file.
